Paperwork
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: The Doctor is hot and bored at the office, but Rose is busy doing paperwork. PWP. TenToo and Rose, but I suppose it could be read as Ten and Rose AU if you're really that opposed to the existence of the Human Metacrisis Doctor. ;


A/N: This was written for yourstolenwords on tumblr for a Secret Santa fic exchange. PWP. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't focus on her paperwork.<p>

Not with the Doctor sitting across the room like that.

He had burst into her office a half hour ago complaining about how he had already finished all of his work and that he was bored, to which she had replied that watching_her_ do paperwork would not be entertaining. But he had insisted, telling her with a winning smile that he liked looking at her.

It was a sweet statement, and she had been genuinely charmed. But this was just not fair.

His suit jacket was nowhere to be found, and his tie was loosened, with the top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. Rose cursed whoever was in charge of the furnaces for turning them up this morning. They had brought on _this_ - the Oncoming Storm slumped back in a tiny office chair, his shirt untucked and his tongue escaping from between his lips to wet them every half minute or so in a tantalizing manner that sent tingles straight through Rose's body.

She tried to focus on her paperwork, but filling out alien sighting reports was tedious work. _Sighting location. Description of sighting_. Oh, God, he was stretching, and as his shirt lifted up ever-so-slightly, she could see the span of skin and trail of hair leading from his navel down to… Focus. _Date of sighting. Time of sighting_. His tongue was darting out again to lick his bottom lip. Oh, God.

"Doctor, are you just going to keep doing that?" Rose snapped.

"Doing what?" asked the Doctor, tilting his head. Rose sighed in frustration as she watched the Doctor lick his lips innocently again.

"_That,_" she said.

"What?" he asked. "This?" He licked his lips again, more slowly this time.

"Yes," she said. "Please stop."

"But it's hot and dry in here," the Doctor said, a hint of a whine in his voice. "Do you want my lips to dry up? Do you want me to suffer?"

"Oh, trust me, right now I'm suffering a lot worse," Rose muttered to herself.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked, a grin now ghosting on his face.

"Nothing," Rose said. "Why don't you get yourself a glass of water?"

"I'm fine," said the Doctor, grinning more broadly.

Rose sighed, resigned, and tried to ignore the heat she was starting to feel between her legs at his innocent teasing and possibly less innocent tongue. Paperwork. _Sighting location. _What was he - oh, God, what was he _doing_?

"Doctor?" Rose said as she watched the Doctor remove his tie and unbutton his shirt further, revealing the light patch of hair on his chest.

"Mmm?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice strained.

"It's hot," he said. He glanced at her body. "Really, Rose, I don't see how you're still wearing that sweater. It is sweltering in here."

"Hmm," said Rose, fighting to keep her eyes on his face. "Well, I've been human for longer, haven't I? I'm used to being this temperature all the time."

"That explains it," agreed the Doctor, undoing the last button on his shirt and opening it up.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, springing out of her desk chair to close the blinds on her in-office window so no other worker could look in and wonder what a shirtless man was doing in her office.

"What?" said the Doctor, a grin spreading across his face that revealed some less-than-innocent intentions.

"You're doin' this on purpose!" Rose said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why'd you close the blinds?" the Doctor asked cheekily.

"You're shirtless," Rose said. The Doctor looked down and back up.

"So I am," he said, his tone dark. "So you closed the blinds because you're going to do something about it?"

"No," Rose said, blushing under his gaze. "I need to finish this paperwork. I'm probably already going to have to hand it in late."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Rose noted, with a downward glance, that the Doctor was more than a little affected by his own teasing.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Rose asked, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"You're very hot when you're flustered," said the Doctor. Rose turned even redder. "Mmmm. Like that," he said.

"You do realize this is sexual harassment in the workplace, right?" Rose asked, biting her lip.

"You're telling me you don't like it?" said the Doctor, feigning an offended expression.

"I really need to finish this paperwork, Doctor," Rose said.

"Mmm," said the Doctor. Rose backed into her seat, watching the Doctor as his hands travelled from gripping the arms of his chair to resting on his stomach, stroking in circles lower and lower. "You do that. I'll just…do this."

He flicked the button on his trousers open with his thumb. Rose gasped and looked away, trying not to hear the click of each individual tooth of his fly zipper coming undone.

"You are such a wanker," Rose said.

"That was the idea, yes," said the Doctor. "If you're not going to do something about this, then I will."

Rose kept her gaze averted, gripping her pen very tightly. _Sighting location._ Cardiff, wasn't it? She shakily wrote that down, trying to ignore the sound of the rustling of fabric coming from across the room. _Description of sighting._ Oh, that was too much to think about when the only sound in the room aside from the scratch of her pen and her own ragged breathing was a loud hiss of pleasure coming from the other side of the room. She would skip that question, do it later. _Date of sighting. _Right. December 17th, 2011. It was 2011, right? Sure. _Time of sighting. _Oh, God, how could she think of time at a time like this, when time had seemingly stopped and the only thing keeping her warm body from floating away was the knowledge that the gasping sounds coming from the Doctor were real and so close?

She dared a glance at him before she could rationalize why this would be a bad idea. His trousers were pooled at his feet, his eyes were closed, his pale skin was slightly flushed with excitement, and he was arching off of his chair, his hand slowly pumping up and down on what was decidedly _not_ a sonic screwdriver. He opened his eyes as if he sensed her watching him.

"Rose," he moaned.

"You prick," she said, crossing the room to him. She shared a dark smile with him. "You did this all on purpose."

"No," he said. "Well. Not at first."

She laughed and shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm about to shag you in an _office,_" she said. "Where my _dad_ works."

"Try not to think about that too much," said the Doctor with a grimace, his eyes fluttering shut again as his hand continued its ministrations. Then he suddenly stopped and opened his eyes once more. "Hold on, you're really going to shag me?"

"Oh, well, if you don't want to…" Rose trailed off.

"Oh, I do," the Doctor said quickly, his eyes impossibly dark. "I do want to, very much."

Rose grinned and leaned in to him, feeling his hand's continued movement sending a slight breeze onto the fabric of her sweater. She heard him gasp as her lips touched his ear.

"Then get your hand off of your cock," she whispered to him, feeling him shiver under her. He complied immediately with a slight whimper. She stood and pulled him up, too.

"Sonic the door locked," she ordered. She smirked at how willingly he took orders from her. If only he always listened this much.

Rose moved a pile of papers from the front of her desk to the side, making enough room for her to be able to sit down on it without crumpling anything important. She shimmied out of her trousers and sat back on her desk.

"Now," she said, pulling the Doctor toward her with a glare, "it's your mouth that started this whole thing. You and your tongue, claimin' it was too dry and that's why you were licking your lips like that." She pulled the Doctor closer by the lapels of his opened shirt, spreading her legs so that his body was between them. Then she pushed him onto his knees.

"Show me what your tongue can do first," she said.

"But you're still wearing panties," said the Doctor.

"You can do something about that," Rose said.

The Doctor lifted his head to her inner thigh and planted a kiss there, and then another to the other side. Rose put one hand behind her on the desk for support, and she gripped his hair with her other hand, pulling him to where she wanted him.

She felt his tongue on her through the thin fabric of her panties, flicking slowly up and down. She whimpered and spread her legs further.

"You know," she said breathily, tilting her head back, "when I said you could do something about my panties, I didn't mean like this - _oh_ - though I don't mind."

The Doctor looked up at her and caught her dark eye with his as he continued lightly tonguing her through her knickers. The fabric was completely soaked through - though she didn't know if it was because of her or because of him, and frankly she didn't care at this moment because, _oh,_ he had begun to make good use of his lips as well as his tongue, sucking and flicking simultaneously. Rose gripped the edge of the desk, biting her lip to keep quiet as she watched him watch her come undone. She rolled her hips in his direction, letting out a low moan and collapsing backwards onto her desk.

"Fuck," she said, letting out a breathy laugh.

"That was fast," said the Doctor.

"Oh, shut up," Rose said, laughing. "I've never done - with my panties still on -"

"Mmm, me either," the Doctor said. "That was lovely. Still, it'll be nice to get them off you."

"Oh?" Rose said, raising her eyebrows. "What makes you think I'm not done with you?"

"I'm irresistible," said the Doctor with a cheeky grin.

"Is that so?" Rose asked.

"I think I've pretty much proved it today," said the Doctor. "Can we shag now?"

Rose laughed and pulled her sweater over her head, taking her shirt with it.

"Someone's eager," she said. The Doctor watched as she unfastened her bra with one hand and let it fall to the floor. "You take off my panties."

"Yes, boss," he said. She grimaced.

"I'm trying to _forget_ where we are," she said, her chastising tone punctured with a gasp as he pulled her knickers down with his mouth. "Is there anything your mouth can't do?"

"Fly the TARDIS single-tonguedly," he said. "I've tried. Turn around."

She obeyed, and he bent her body over the desk, nudging her legs open with his knee.

"What are you - _oh,_" she said, feeling his cock rub against her lips from behind her. She braced herself against her desk. "Condom?" she asked.

"Got it," he said. She heard him shuffling around and a package being ripped open. She moaned and rubbed her legs together, impatient for his return.

After what felt like hours (but what had really been under a minute - the Doctor had gotten very good at this practice since becoming human), she felt his body return to hers, poised for entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"_Please_," she said. Before she could finish the word, she felt him sliding inside of her slowly. She automatically squeezed him with her muscles, hearing him react with a cross between a gasp and a moan.

"Move," she said. She rolled her hips backwards into him, crying out at the feeling of friction, and this was all the encouragement he needed. He moved deeper into her, sharing a mutual gasp with her, and began to pick up the pace, bringing her moaning into a rapid crescendo.

"Shh," he said.

"Funny," she said between gasps, "usually _I'm_ the one quieting _you_ in bed."

"If you haven't noticed," said the Doctor, "we aren't - exactly - _ohhh, yes_ - in _bed_."

"Touché," Rose moaned, arching upward. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her torso, his chest against her back. She bit her lip as she felt his hands on her breasts, tweaking her nipples, while his other hand slid down her smooth stomach to rub circles in her clit while he thrusted into her faster.

"Gonna come again," Rose said. "Not gonna last long." Her moans increased in volume despite the Doctor's attempt to quiet her with "shhh's." The hand on her breasts moved upwards to her mouth, and she found herself sucking on two of his fingers, causing him to moan louder.

"There is no quiet - _oh, fuck -_ there is no quiet way about this," Rose said, rolling her hips in circles. The Doctor shook his head and dropped his mouth to her neck as her head fell back against his shoulder. She felt him bury his moans in her skin, vibrations sending shivers from her neck down. She could feel herself drawing nearer to a climax as his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I love this," the Doctor whispered to her, his voice rough. "Fucking you against a desk. The only thing keeping us from the public is a lock and some curtains. Hearing you try to keep quiet." Rose moaned, biting his fingers lightly to quiet herself.

"Harder," she whimpered, moving faster against him. He pulled her body closer and moved in and out of her harder. His mouth stayed by her ear.

"I love when your language turns dirty. Love your filthy mouth in bed," he said, pinching her clit between two fingers.

"Fuck," Rose moaned.

"Like that," he said, thrusting harder into her and drawing the expletive out once more. "And I love how your body flushes when you're close. And I love the way you feel, moving around my cock. You're so tight and hot and wet…"

Rose moaned and moved in time with the Doctor's thrusts, drawing a speechless moan out of him.

"_Fuck,_" she said. "Oh, Doctor, I'm gonna - "

"_Mmmm_," he replied, thrusting erratically into her as he hit his climax. He rubbed her clit clumsily and she joined him, rolling her hips in a circular motion once more as she whimpered, straining to be quiet. They gasped together, riding out their orgasm, and then he slid out of her and collapsed backwards into the chair that he started in.

Rose stood straight on shaky legs, turning around and leaning against her desk for support.

"That - wow," she said.

"Yes," he said.

"Yeah," she said. They shared a relieved laugh.

"Think we were too loud?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I think we were fine," he said. She bit her lip and then leaned down and picked up her knickers, slipping them on. "Er - Rose…"

He looked pointedly at the desk behind her. She turned around and sighed. All the paperwork she had been striving to do was in a mess all over the desk and floor.

"I can tell Pete it's my fault," the Doctor offered.

"Oh yeah?" Rose said. "How are you going to do that? Tell him it got messed up when you shagged his daughter on top of her paperwork during work hours?"

"Or not," said the Doctor. "Er - what's funny?"

Rose was cackling at him, at this whole situation, at how funny he looked with his brows furrowed in a perplexed expression while the body under it was comically naked.

"You," Rose said, her laughter bubbling down into a giggle. "I just love you."

The Doctor grinned.

"I love you, too," he said. She could hear the give in his voice, how much he was giving each time he gave her the words, and how his voice slightly gave out and became breathier. She pushed herself off of her desk and left a soft kiss on the Doctor's lips.

"Help me clean this up," she said. "It's not like I was going to get this paperwork done on time anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: That's probably the dirtiest I'll ever get writing smut... ¿Te gusta? Reviews are love!


End file.
